We fell asleep in the middle of the fury
by LuckyVV
Summary: Judy prit un air grave, plus triste encore, si c'était possible. Elle baissa les yeux sur ta main qu'elle tenait toujours dans les siennes, avant de la serrer doucement. "Ma chérie, tu as eu un accident." OS Quinn/Faberry, post OMW.


**Je ne vous ai pas oubliés ! Vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai commencé à traduire _Take shelter in my arms_ pour un lecteur anglophone, et j'ai dû un peu retarder mes projets de fictions. En voici une, courte, sur laquelle j'ai travaillé cet été. J'espère que cela vous plaira. **

* * *

Tu n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux. C'était la seule chose à laquelle tu avais pu penser avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Tu ne fis aucun rêve, et tu ne pus même pas te souvenir t'être endormie. Lorsque tu te réveillas, tu ne te sentis pas pour autant plus reposée. Au contraire, il te semblait que la douleur dans tes membres venait subitement d'apparaître, et le tambourinement dans ton crâne te fit grimacer. Tu avais l'impression que quelque chose appuyait sur ta cage thoracique, comme pour essayer de t'étouffer.

Tu ne comprenais pas ce qu'il t'arrivait.

Tu essayas de tendre le bras pour attraper le verre d'eau qui se trouvait toujours sur ta table de chevet, mais ne réussis qu'à amplifier ta souffrance physique. Pourtant, sans que tu ne comprennes quoi que ce soit, le verre se retrouva devant toi, et la paille dans ta bouche. Tu ne te rendis compte de ta soif que lorsque le verre fut vide.

Tu replongeas dans le sommeil sans avoir réfléchi au fait que quelqu'un t'avait apporté ce verre d'eau, ni pourquoi tu sentais que cette pièce n'était pas ta chambre.

.

C'est en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans la salle que tu t'éveillas une nouvelle fois. Cette fois-ci, tu réussis à ouvrir tes paupières, mais tu les refermas en gémissant après une seconde. Tout ce blanc immaculé t'aveuglait.

La personne à tes côtés te dit quelque chose que tu ne compris pas, puis, quand tu plissas les yeux avant de les ouvrir une seconde fois, tu vis qu'on te tendait un gobelet avec une paille.

Un sentiment de déjà-vu t'assaillit tandis que tu buvais lentement, essayant d'occulter les picotements dans ta gorge, la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus présente maintenant que tu recouvrais tes sens.

Le liquide avait un arrière-goût légèrement amer, comme de l'aspirine.

Tu oscillas ensuite entre l'inconscience et l'éveil, tu entendais des bribes de conversation incohérentes dont tu ne pouvais dire si tu les avais rêvées ou réellement perçues.

Dans cet état intermédiaire, tu te rappelais de vagues souvenirs ; tu revoyais ta sœur, souriant de tout son être, Sue et Santana et Brittany dans leurs uniformes rouge et blanc, Mercedes t'offrant de venir vivre chez elle, Rachel et ses grands yeux t'observant calmement. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens, mais tu t'en souvins longtemps.

Plus que tout, tu te sentais terriblement fatiguée, mais tu n'arrivais pas à t'endormir.

Quand tu fus assez consciente pour ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux et observer ton entourage, il faisait nuit. Les rideaux étaient tirés sur la nuit noire, seule une petite lampe illuminait le coin de la chambre. Il n'y avait personne. Tu étais sûre que c'était une chambre, car tu avais remarqué que tu étais allongée, ton corps protégé par de nombreuses couvertures.

Tu avais chaud. Ce fut lorsque tu essayas de rabattre l'une d'elles que tu remarquas le fil qui s'enroulait au bout de ton index.

Tu clignas plusieurs fois des yeux dans la semi-obscurité. Tu regardas ton bras gauche, et découvris qu'il croulait sous des tubes de plastique reliés à une perfusion.

Et ce fut seulement à cet instant que tu remarquas les fils qui partaient de tes narines, reliés à une machine que tu ne pouvais voir.

Un moniteur, dans un faible éclat vert pâle, affichait ta tension et ton rythme cardiaque. Tu n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi lent, aussi irrégulier, fracturé.

Tu compris alors que tu étais dans un hôpital — et tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Un instant plus tôt, tout allait bien, et voilà que tu te retrouvais accrochée à des milliers de fils reliés à de silencieuses machines. Tu commenças à avoir peur.

Tu te demandais quel jour on était, depuis combien de temps étais-tu allongée là, mais ce fut seulement à cet instant que tu te rendis compte que personne n'était là pour te répondre, ni pour te tenir la main.

En essayant de te redresser, la douleur assourdissante revint t'assiéger. Tu faillis pleurer de rage ; te sentir immobilisée ainsi, incapable de te lever, sans même savoir ce qu'il t'était arrivé pour que tu atterrisses dans un hôpital t'angoissait.

Puisque tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire, tu essayas de te recoucher, mais le sommeil ne vint qu'à l'aube.

.

En ouvrant les yeux, tu vis qu'il faisait jour. Puis, instantanément, tu reconnus le visage de ta mère, assise sur une chaise à ta droite, juste à côté du lit. En fronçant les sourcils, tu remarquas qu'elle avait pleuré.

Le soulagement de voir enfin une silhouette familière te fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Tu essayas de l'appeler, mais ta gorge était trop sèche, trop irritée.

Elle dut pourtant t'entendre, car Judy sembla émerger de son sommeil et se précipita à ton chevet en voyant tes yeux ouverts.

« Oh, Quinn. Quinn. » Sa voix se brisa sur ton prénom. Tu essayas de sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour toi, mais la douleur dans tes côtes te prouva le contraire. Tu te demandas ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que tu te sentes si inerte.

Elle prit ta main avec mille précautions, celle qui était moins meurtrie par les piqûres et les cathéters, et la porta à son visage. Tu serras ses doigts entre les tiens le plus fort possible, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans ce contact.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Tu t'interrompis pour éclaircir ta gorge meurtrie dans une toux rauque. Tes côtes et tes flancs te faisaient terriblement mal.

Tu recommenças après avoir repris ton souffle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Judy prit un air grave, plus triste encore, si c'était possible. Elle baissa les yeux sur ta main qu'elle tenait toujours dans les siennes, avant de la serrer doucement.

« Ma chérie, tu as eu un accident. »

Il ne fallut pas un mot de plus pour que les souvenirs affluent.

Tu te rappelais être entrée dans ta voiture après avoir récupéré ta robe, et avoir dévalé les routes pour arriver à l'heure au mariage de Rachel et Finn.

Rachel. Tu te souvenais de ton téléphone qui ne cessait de sonner sur le siège avant, et tu te souvenais avoir voulu envoyer un message à Rachel pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, pour qu'elle sache que tu arrivais.

Tu ne savais pas si ce message était arrivé à destination.

Tu fermas les yeux, vaguement consciente du martèlement entre tes tempes et de la main de ta mère étreignant tes doigts fatigués. Tu n'avais pas même la force de verser les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder tes joues.

.

Judy n'était plus là quand tu te réveillas. Tu te sentais moins somnolente, plus consciente de ce qui t'entourait, et tu avais la vague impression que la douleur ankylosant ton corps s'évaporait peu à peu.

Le soleil réchauffait la petite chambre à travers la fenêtre. En tâtonnant un peu, tu trouvas finalement la télécommande à l'aide de laquelle tu redressas le haut du lit. Ainsi, tu arrivais enfin à avoir une vision d'ensemble de la pièce.

Apparemment, Judy n'était pas la seule à être passée te voir. Une table, installée au pied du lit, croulait sous les bouquets de fleurs, peluches et autres cadeaux de bon rétablissement.

Cela te fit sourire, te rendit presque malade. Tu pensas avec amertume qu'il avait fallu que tu frôles la mort pour qu'on t'offre des fleurs.

Quelque chose retint cependant ton attention. Tu plissas les yeux, essayas d'accommoder ta vision à la luminosité particulière de la chambre d'hôpital, et ce fut à ce moment que tu le remarquas.

L'unique gardénia, déposé à l'écart des autres objets. Il n'avait même pas été mis dans un vase.

Tu le fixas longtemps. Combien de temps, tu ne le sus pas, mais jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière entre dans la chambre et te demande si tu te sentais bien. Tu haussas les épaules.

Elle te fit une piqûre, vérifia les machines à ta gauche, et elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsque tu posas la question qui te brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous savez qui est venu déposer cette fleur ? » Tu pointas le gardénia d'un doigt tremblant.

L'infirmière sourit doucement, puis répondit qu'une jeune fille brune était venue chaque jour depuis que tu avais été admise, et qu'elle avait chaque jour apporté la même fleur, remplaçant celle de la veille par une nouvelle.

« Je me souviens d'elle, car elle avait l'air dévastée à chaque fois qu'elle venait, poursuivit-elle. Elle semble tenir à vous. »

Tu regardas la fleur blanche et sentis tes yeux s'embuer en pensant à Rachel, Rachel qui venait tous les jours t'apporter une fleur, Rachel que tu n'avais même pas vue depuis ton réveil, Rachel qui devait se marier et que tu n'avais pas pu rejoindre car tu avais eu ce stupide accident.

« Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ? demandas-tu d'une voix faible.

— Huit jours. »

.

Le neuvième jour, tu essayas de rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible, la mince possibilité que tu puisses voir Rachel te redonnant espoir.

Tu t'étais sans doute levée trop tard, ou assoupie une fois ou deux, ou peut-être avais-tu somnolé un moment, flottant entre rêve et réalité, car tu ne te souvins pas l'avoir vu entrer et déposer un gardénia tout juste coupé sur la table.

Tu ne te demandas pas pourquoi l'idée de l'avoir manquée te rendait si triste.

Ta mère passa dans la soirée, t'apportant un repas un peu plus consistant que celui de l'hôpital, que tu ne pus finir. Tes côtes te faisaient encore mal, ainsi que ton abdomen et ton dos. Tu demandas un anti-douleur à l'infirmière qui vint pour signaler que l'heure des visites était terminée, et elle répondit, tout en injectant la morphine dans le tube, que le médecin passerait voir comment tu allais le lendemain.

Tu hochas la tête, incertaine quant à la façon d'interpréter ses yeux compatissants, ou le regard de Judy, humide et fuyant.

.

Comment avais-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte plus tôt, malgré la morphine, les antalgiques et tous ces liquides traversant ton corps ?

Il avait fallu l'intervention de ce stupide docteur pour que tu remarques, avec surprise et colère, déception et incompréhension, que tu ne pouvais plus sentir tes jambes, ni même les bouger.

L'homme en blouse blanche débita des phrases entières de jargon médical que tu ne comprenais pas, où seuls quelques mots attirèrent ton attention — commotion cérébrale, traumatisme, choc violent, colonne vertébrale, paralysie, cage thoracique, hanche, morphine, terminaisons nerveuses. Il t'informa que tu pourrais être sujette à des pertes de conscience pendant quelques temps, sans conséquence néfaste dans ton rétablissement.

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais me rétablir ? » demandas-tu, incertaine. Tu avais l'impression que tout ton corps était cassé, fracturé en une centaine d'endroits, et que le reste de ta vie ne suffirait pas à sa guérison.

Le visage de l'homme garda la même expression morne, non convaincante. « Sans doute. Vous pourrez sortir d'ici trois semaines, deux si tout se passe bien. »

Tu déglutis. « Et pour mes jambes ? Je vais pouvoir marcher ?

— J'ai dit que vous étiez paralysée, continua-t-il, impassible. C'est très peu probable que vous retrouviez un jour le contrôle du bas de votre corps. »

Tu ne te rendis compte de tes larmes que lorsque, un quart d'heure plus tard, Rachel arriva, une fleur blanche à la main, et sans dire un mot, s'assit à tes côtés pour prendre ta main libérée de ses entraves et te laissa pleurer sur son épaule.

Tu t'agrippas faiblement à elle tandis qu'elle te chuchotait des mots de consolation, en te répétant constamment qu'elle était désolée et qu'elle était là pour toi.

Tu aurais voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher, que tout était de ta faute et uniquement de la tienne, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans ta gorge. Rachel te serra contre elle jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, épuisée par tes pleurs.

.

Cette nuit, tu soulevas le drap recouvrant ton corps pour jeter un regard sur tes jambes.

Tu ne pouvais pas bien voir à cause du manque de lumière, mais tu ne le voulais pas, de toute façon. Tu ne savais pas si tu aurais pu supporter d'en voir plus.

Tu tendis la main, palpa ta cuisse droite. Elle était froide sous tes doigts, flasque, sans vie.

.

Rachel revint le lendemain — un samedi, ce qui fit qu'elle arriva plus tôt, en début d'après-midi.

Elle sourit gaiement, mais ses yeux ne pouvaient trahir la tristesse et la culpabilité qui la rongeaient. En s'asseyant près de toi et après avoir pris ta main, la petite brune te raconta ces deux dernières semaines, à partir du moment où tes souvenirs s'arrêtaient brusquement dans cette voiture, le téléphone à la main.

Rachel lutta visiblement avec les mots mais aussi les larmes. Tu la laissas te parler de son intuition qui lui avait dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, qu'il avait dû t'arriver quelque chose de grave, puis du moment où un ambulancier avait appelé Judy pour lui apprendre l'accident. Rachel te raconta qu'elle était venue aussi vite que possible, mais qu'elle n'avait pu te voir tant que tu étais en salle d'opération, alors elle avait passé la nuit dans la salle d'attente, avant de pouvoir enfin savoir que tu étais hors de danger.

Hors de danger, sauf tes jambes.

Une larme coula sur sa joue à cet instant. Tu avais peur de te mettre à pleurer, toi aussi.

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Quinn. »

Tu essayas de sourire, tout en sachant que cela ne devrait pas être très joli à voir avec toutes ces coupures et cicatrices, tous ces bleus et points de suture marbrant ton visage.

« C'est de ma faute si tu es là, reprit Rachel, tremblotante. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dépêcher, encore moins t'envoyer des messages. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée... »

Tu secouas la tête, t'éclaircis vainement la gorge. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Rachel. Je ne t'en veux pas. »

Elle renifla mais ne répondit rien, te regardant de ses yeux autrefois si joyeux, qui reflétaient toute sa peine et son sentiment de culpabilité.

D'un signe de la main, tu lui demandas de se rapprocher, puis tu l'attiras dans une demi-étreinte, en faisant attention à tes côtes encore fragiles et aux fils entravant ton bras gauche. Rachel semblait prendre mille précautions, comme si elle avait peur de te briser encore plus que tu ne l'étais.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, murmuras-tu d'une voix rauque et faible. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Tu continuas de répéter cette même phrase jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se soient taries. Tu aurais voulu faire plus, la consoler plus fort, mais tu n'arrivais pas à bouger et les mots semblaient s'enrayer en sortant.

.

Kurt te rendit visite, à ton grand étonnement. Vous avez discuté un moment, avant qu'il ne se mette à soupirer et à te fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Quinn, je sais que tu aimes Rachel. »

Tu en eus le souffle coupé. Hébétée, tu commenças à nier, mais les larmes qui dévalaient tes joues te trahirent. De rage, tu serras les mâchoires, essuyas d'une main tremblante l'humidité sur ton visage.

« Promets-moi de ne pas lui dire » fis-tu d'une voix faible. Il te regarda d'un air compatissant.

« Chérie, pardonne-moi, mais regarde où cela t'a menée de ne pas lui dire. »

Tu ne trouvas rien à répliquer. Il soupira, puis prit ta main dans les siennes et te sourit doucement.

« Tu as une seconde chance, Quinn. Ne la gâche pas à nouveau. »

.

Santana passa te voir le lendemain. Elle te sourit faiblement, timidement en passant la porte de ta chambre, et t'offrit une étreinte prudente. Elle te donna un canard en peluche, un cadeau de Brittany qui te souhaitait de guérir vite, ainsi qu'un album, _Music for Elevators_.

« J'ai pensé que ça plairait à quelqu'un avec des goûts aussi éclectiques que les tiens. »

Cela te fit sourire, sincèrement, pour la première fois depuis que tu étais dans cette chambre.

Ce fut elle qui t'apprit que Rachel et Finn ne s'étaient pas mariés.

Tu déglutis péniblement. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Aucune idée. Qui sait ce qui a pu se passer dans la tête de Rachel.

— C'est Rachel qui n'a pas voulu se marier ? »

Elle acquiesça. Tu te demandais si le mariage était réellement annulé, à jamais oublié, ou si l'échéance avait seulement été repoussée de quelques jours.

.

Rachel continuait de venir te voir et de t'apporter des fleurs, chaque jour. Vos conversations étaient légères, et tu sentais qu'elle évitait au mieux de regarder les tubes scotchés à ton bras, ou du côté de tes jambes. Elle ne parlait jamais de l'accident — de toute façon, tu n'étais pas sûre de vouloir en parler.

Tu lui demandas si elle pouvait t'apporter un livre, ou une quelconque distraction pour la prochaine fois, car tu commençais à t'ennuyer fermement, immobilisée et incapable de te lever.

On t'avait finalement retiré l'intraveineuse, et tu recommençais à te nourrir normalement.

Tu essayais de passer plus de temps redressée, même si le simple fait de lever la tête était douloureux.

Tu n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser que tu avais perdu l'usage de tes jambes, et luttais souvent rien que pour atteindre un verre d'eau placée sur la table de chevet.

Quand ta mère passa te voir, la fois suivante, elle n'était pas seule. Tu souris sans pouvoir te contrôler en voyant que Frannie l'accompagnait.

« Salut, Quinn. Contente de me voir ? »

Tu hochas la tête, incapable de retenir tes larmes, et elle vint immédiatement t'embrasser et te prendre dans ses bras. Tu n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle ait fait tout le chemin depuis Stanford, où elle vivait depuis qu'elle avait été acceptée dans son université. Elle sortit ensuite une peluche de son sac à dos, elle aussi, un Elmo rouge et souriant et doux qui ne quitta plus tes nuits depuis.

Judy vous quitta peu après, en te promettant de t'apporter quelques-uns de tes vêtements pour demain. Tu lui souris, la remercias avant que tu ne te retrouves seule avec ta sœur.

« Maman fait des efforts, on dirait, dit Frannie. Elle a l'air plus... reposée. Plus calme. »

Tu acquiesças. Il était vrai que Judy n'avait pas été le meilleur des parents, mais elle essayait. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Frannie te parla de ses études, du campus, de la chaleur de la Californie comparée aux maigres températures de l'Ohio, de son équipe de hockey sur gazon (tu savais qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'en faire), de son petit ami, qui était, depuis quelques semaines, devenu son fiancé.

Tu souris. Tu étais heureuse pour elle, et le lui dis. Tu lui demandas si tu aurais l'occasion de le rencontrer. Elle rougit, hocha la tête.

Tu t'endormis peu de temps après, épuisée, mais pas avant que Frannie ne te promette de revenir le lendemain.

.

Ta sœur tint parole, et fut de retour en début d'après-midi, son ordinateur portable sous le bras.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait regarder quelque chose. Ça te changera de fixer ces murs blancs toute la journée. »

Frannie pensait vraiment à tout. Tu gloussas et essayas tant bien que mal de te déplacer dans ton lit pour lui faire de la place. Elle te vit en train de lutter, et t'aida en soulevant tes jambes puis en les déposant délicatement.

Tu regardas ces deux membres atrophiés qui te servaient autrefois à marcher d'un œil critique. Jamais tu n'aurais pensé finir comme cela — handicapée alors que tu n'avais que dix-huit ans. Cela te rendait malade, et tu sentais plus inutile que jamais.

Frannie dut sentir que tes pensées te rendaient maussade ; elle se glissa à ta droite et passa un bras sur tes épaules, embrassa ta tempe et alluma son ordinateur.

Tu lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas te poser de questions — ces stupides questions que les médecins te posaient chaque jour : est-ce que vous avez mal ? Vous sentez quelque chose ? Vous sentez ma main sur votre cheville ? Vous pouvez bouger vos orteils ? Et votre bassin ?

C'était terriblement éreintant. Humiliant, peut-être, aussi, qu'on te rappelle chaque jour que tu avais définitivement perdu l'usage de tes jambes.

Frannie ouvrit un dossier, lança une vidéo. Tu sus de quoi il s'agissait dès les premières secondes, et souris largement. Fran et toi aviez l'habitude, lorsque vous étiez petites, de regarder des dizaines d'épisodes de _Buffy_ à la suite, et vous aviez depuis gardé la même passion pour la série.

Le troisième épisode était déjà lancé quand des coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de ta chambre.

Rachel fit son entrée, un peu timide lorsqu'elle vit que tu n'étais pas seule.

« Je suis désolée, je peux repasser plus tard si je dérange.

— Non, tu peux... tu peux rester. »

Tu avais la sensation de t'embrouiller dans les mots les plus simples. Tu espérais que ça ne se remarquait pas beaucoup. Puis, voyant le regard à la fois curieux et indécis de la petite brune, tu te permis de faire les présentations.

« Rachel, voici Frannie, ma sœur. »

Frannie lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Soudain, Rachel sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts, et rougit en tentant d'expliquer maladroitement à ta sœur la raison pour laquelle elle venait t'apporter un gardénia ainsi qu'un livre.

Cela te fit rire. Frannie rit aussi, et bientôt la chambre ne fut plus qu'un réceptacle pour vos rires joyeux et insouciants que rien n'aurait pu arrêter.

.

Tu entendais quelqu'un chanter. Tu ne voulais pas bouger ou ouvrir les yeux, cependant. Tu avais enfin l'opportunité de goûter à une nuit complète et à un sommeil réparateur, il était donc hors de question qu'on te sorte de ton repos.

Mais la voix n'avait pas l'intention de t'empêcher de dormir. Elle était même apaisante, douce. Tu te demandas vaguement si tu n'étais pas en train de l'imaginer, quand la solution apparut devant tes paupières.

Tu connaissais cette voix. Elle était unique, belle et candide, puissante et tendre. Tout comme sa propriétaire.

Tu ouvris lentement les yeux, les plissas pour t'accommoder aux dernières lueurs du soir. La petite brune était penchée sur toi, caressait tes cheveux d'une main et tenait ton poignet de l'autre. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes refoulées.

Brusquement, tu reconnus l'air qu'elle fredonnait à voix basse, et un sourire étira faiblement tes lèvres. Fleetwood Mac avait toujours été ton groupe préféré, et tu pensais que _Dreams_ était leur plus belle réussite. Tu te demandais si Rachel le savait, si elle chantait exprès pour toi, juste pour toi, ta chanson favorite.

 _Have you any dreams you'd like to sell ?_  
 _Dreams of loneliness_

 _Like a heartbeat, drives you mad,_  
 _In the stillness of remembering, what you had_  
 _And what you lost,_  
 _And what you had_ ,  
 _And what you lost_

Tu continuas de la fixer dans la pénombre, même après qu'elle se fut tue. Tu emmêlas aveuglément tes doigts aux siens, serras sa main dans la tienne, beaucoup plus osseuse.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin. Étonnamment, Rachel et toi aviez toujours été capables de vous comprendre sans jamais vous adresser la parole.

Malgré cela, malgré votre passé houleux, tu espérais que cela allait changer.

.

Tu sortis de l'hôpital après avoir subi une autre panoplie de tests (physiques, cette fois-ci), et reçu un encouragement du docteur qui t'avait annoncé qu'il y avait tout de même une chance que tu retrouves l'usage de tes jambes, même si elle était maigre. Il fallait pour cela que tu stimules chaque jour le bas de ton corps, et tu avais rendez-vous trois fois par semaine chez un kinésithérapeute pour faire de la rééducation.

Tu ne savais pas comment tes nerfs pourraient miraculeusement se remettre à fonctionner, mais tu espérais que cela allait marcher. S'il y avait une chance, un minuscule pourcentage en ta faveur, tu la saisirais.

Ta mère et ta sœur étaient là pour te ramener à la maison. Le trajet en voiture fut nerveux pour vous trois. Judy conduisait bien plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée, tandis que tu serrais le bras de Frannie désespérément.

Lorsqu'enfin le véhicule s'arrêta, tu remarquas la rampe d'accès qui avait été installée durant ton séjour à l'hôpital, te rappelant douloureusement que tu étais maintenant obligée de te déplacer en fauteuil roulant. Tu avais pour la première fois essayé de te déplacer avec seulement la veille, et cela t'avait paru excessivement dur. Tes bras gémissaient à l'effort, les roues frottaient contre tes paumes, tu t'essoufflais en moins de dix minutes.

Tu n'avais pas le choix, cette fois.

Tu soupiras de soulagement en retrouvant ta chambre. Elle avait été déplacée au rez-de-chaussée, et tu en remercias longuement ta mère et ta sœur. Pour célébrer ta sortie, vous aviez regardé _Shaun le mouton_.

Le soir-même, Rachel fit son apparition.

« Je peux entrer ?

— Bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. »

Elle avança timidement, regardant tout autour d'elle, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur le fauteuil sur lequel tu étais assise. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Oh, non, Rachel, ne pleure pas, dis-tu précipitamment. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu le sais bien. »

Tu roulas jusqu'à elle, ne supportant pas de la voir dans cet état, et fis de ton mieux pour l'envelopper de tes bras. Elle te rendit ton étreinte maladroite, avant de s'agenouiller pour être à ta hauteur, enfouissant sa tête dans ton cou.

Vous êtes restées de longs moments sans parler, sans bouger, respirant l'air entre vos cheveux et vos épaules et mémorisant la forme de vos omoplates à travers le tissu comme si vous étiez restées dix ans sans vous voir. C'était peut-être le cas. Vous veniez de vous retrouver, et tout était familier, tout était nouveau, tout était à recommencer.

« Ça va aller, Rachel. » Jamais tu n'aurais cru qu'elle aurait été celle qui avait besoin d'être réconfortée. Cela importait guère ; vous étiez toutes deux victimes d'une injustice, et il fallait réparer les dégâts — elle, tes jambes, et toi, son cœur.

La pensée te fit frissonner, douloureuse, tangible. Tout était devenu trop réel tout-à-coup. Tout restait possible. Tu ne savais pas si tu devais oser y croire, ou si tout était encore trop tôt (oui, il était trop tôt pour que tu guérisses, pour que Rachel guérisse, pour que vous puissiez avancer et bâtir à nouveau sur des bases solides, impérissables. Tu y veillerais.)

.

Tu voulais le dire à ta mère depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce moment te parut être juste. Elle semblait réellement se soucier de toi, et de ton bien-être, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ? Tu savais que Judy ne mettrait pas une handicapée à la rue. Et puis,même si elle réagissait mal, tu pourrais toujours attraper un avion pour la Californie et y retrouver Frannie.

Un après-midi pendant que vous regardiez la télévision, tu crachas le morceau, brut et honnête.

« Maman, je suis lesbienne. »

Judy but une gorgée de son thé, regarda en ta direction et dit simplement : « D'accord. »

Tu étais perplexe. « Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. »

Elle te sourit alors, puis passa un bras autour de tes épaules et embrassa ta tempe. Si cela devait être aussi simple que cela, tu l'aurais fait il y a des années.

.

Santana et Brittany passaient leurs soirées chez toi. Les cours avaient repris, mais tu n'étais pas encore de retour au lycée. Tu ne savais pas si tu pouvais endurer huit heures assise dans un fauteuil, sans pouvoir te lever, et revenir chez toi les mains écorchées par le caoutchouc des pneus.

Rachel passait aussi, d'abord quelques fois, puis quotidiennement, et vous formiez bientôt un quatuor soudé. Dire que pour que vous soyez enfin amies, il avait fallu que tu aies ce stupide accident. Au moins, cela avait servi à quelque chose.

Tu suivais des cours sur Internet, et passais donc de longues heures à moitié allongée dans ton lit, ton ordinateur portable sur les cuisses, en essayant d'assimiler le programme de fin d'année de cinq matières différentes. Tu ne sentais pas la batterie chauffer. En enlevant l'appareil, tu voyais ta chair rougie, marbrée, et passais le bout de tes doigts dessus avec une sorte de fascination morbide.

Les séances de rééducation étaient difficiles. Le kiné disait que tu faisais des progrès, mais tu ne voyais rien changer. C'était décourageant.

Au moins, elles te permettaient de voir Rachel.

Elle venait chaque soir, te tenait la main lorsqu'elle en avait la possibilité, se contentait de te regarder avancer entre les barres parallèles, t'encourageait quand tu faiblissais, puis te raccompagnait chez toi, et elle te souriait timidement avant de te quitter sur le pas de ta porte.

C'était la seule chose qui te forçait à continuer, à ne pas perdre espoir quant à ton hypothétique guérison.

.

Tu retournas au lycée au début du mois d'avril. Personne ne te posa de questions sur l'accident, mais les regards s'attardaient sur ton fauteuil, et déviaient immédiatement de trajectoire lorsqu'ils rencontraient tes yeux.

Tu te demandais vaguement si tu étais moins belle qu'avant, si tes cicatrices étaient visibles à travers tes vêtements, si l'on pouvait sentir que tu avais perdu un peu de toi (quoi exactement, tu ne le savais pas) dans cet accident de voiture.

Britt, Rachel et Santana faisaient en sorte que tu aies le moins de problèmes entre les murs du lycée, poussant ton fauteuil quand tes bras devenaient trop faibles et retirant les chaises devant les tables pour que tu puisses t'y installer. C'étaient de toutes petites choses, mais elles signifiaient beaucoup pour toi. Surtout, les trois filles le faisaient avec le sourire, et tu savais alors que tu n'étais pas un fardeau pour elles, loin de là.

C'était dans un de ces couloirs que, un matin où Rachel et toi étiez en retard, elle s'était brusquement arrêtée et avait fixé le sol devant ses pieds.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée pour... je n'aurais pas dû t'envoyer ces textos, je savais que tu conduisais mais... »

Tu ne voulais pas qu'elle s'excuse ; elle ne le devait pas. Pour essuyer un peu sa culpabilité et lui faire comprendre que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'elle n'y était pour rien dans cet accident, tu t'étais appuyée sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil et l'avait embrassée, pressant pendant une demi-seconde ta bouche sur la sienne.

Rachel sembla un peu sonnée, les yeux mi-clos, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et c'est pourquoi tu avais rapidement dit qu'il fallait aller en classe. Elle hocha la tête distraitement, et vous n'en aviez pas reparlé de la journée.

.

Un jour que vous étiez toutes les quatre dans ta chambre, Brittany posa sa main sur ta cheville.

Tu le sus immédiatement, non parce que tu l'avais vu faire, mais parce que tu l'avais sentie.

Vos rires et pleurs de joie avertirent Judy, qui se précipita pour t'embrasser et appeler Frannie pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

.

Un soir, tu invitas Rachel à regarder un film chez toi. Elle accepta.

Elle était assise à ta droite dans ton lit, l'ordinateur portable sur vos genoux diffusant _Julie & Julia_. Tu sentais son épaule contre la tienne, sa hanche et sa cuisse presser contre ton corps, sa tête reposer contre toi.

Tu ne savais pas si tes sentiments amoureux étaient retournés, mais tu savais que Rachel serait toujours ton amie. Peut-être que ce baiser volé était le seul que tu aurais jamais, mais au moins, elle ne t'en tenait pas grief.

En la raccompagnant à la porte d'entrée cependant, Rachel te regarda longtemps, presque trop, avant de se pencher et de t'embrasser. Elle s'écarta en rougissant.

« Bonne nuit, Quinn. »

Elle te sourit timidement, et tu la regardas partir, le sourire aux lèvres.

.

C'était un jour que tu écoutais The Album Leaf que tu appris que Rachel et Finn s'étaient définitivement séparés. Tu ne pus t'empêcher de sourire.

Le soir-même, Rachel sonna chez toi, déclarant qu'elle avait eu envie de passer du temps avec toi quand tu lui demandas en plaisantant la raison de sa visite.

Judy étant sortie, vous vous étiez mises sur le canapé, regardant distraitement le film que vous aviez mis avant de vous retrouver progressivement allongées l'une contre l'autre, Rachel appuyant sa poitrine contre ton dos, respirant l'air entre ta nuque et tes cheveux. Tu caressais ses mains de tes doigts, les portais parfois à tes lèvres pour les embrasser, et sentais avec soulagement et joie ses pieds se mêler aux tiens.

Un instant plus tard, tu crus entendre la petite brune pleurer silencieusement. Tu pensais que c'était à cause de sa rupture avec Finn, et tu lui demandas si tout allait bien.

« Oui, dit-elle en reniflant. Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que... » Elle prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses sanglots avant de poser un léger baiser sur ton épaule.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. »

Tu étreignis ses mains avec tendresse. « Moi aussi, Rachel. »


End file.
